da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Aerys Lenacy
Appearance Aerys' appearance is pleasing to many an eye; her parents knew this better than most as many magisters within Minrathous offered their sons in exchange for a dowry which was lower than expected. Dark hair and sharp green eyes contrast nicely against her skin, the tone at one time tan from the warm weather enjoyed in Minrathous. It has grown paler now, however; lack of sunlight and more time spend indoors has taken its toll. She is tall for a woman, a fact which left many a man thoroughly intimidated by a simple, sharp look in his direction. Her clothing now consists of fur-lined gauntlets and boots, two such accessories that help keep out the cold to which Aerys is highly unaccustomed. Thick breeches and an overlaying skirt adorn her long legs, a decorated and embroidered tunic covering the upper part of her torso. Gear Aerys does not load herself overmuch; her frame is not much built for such carrying, nor does she find it helpful despite how often she travels between 'civilized' cities or countries. Her clothing has much changed since she left Tevinter; she has discarded her robes in favor of something more practical, in that it better protects her from would be attackers and the more frigid temperatures of the winter in the south. She carries a staff that is disguised and used mainly as a walking stick, unless highwaymen attempt to mug her of what few, precious possessions she still owns. In addition to scant few poultices and the last of her remaining lyrium potions, Aerys carries a small tome of spells; most she has already learned and mastered, though some are more intricate in their properties. She has yet to try out these hexes from sheer lack of enemies needing to be cut down in her path. When she left Tevinter, the small fortune her family had accumulated over the many years of its power was all at Aerys' disposal; she grabbed what she could carry, a gold supply that is now dwindling with each passing day. Note I would add the image you're using, but the artist doesn't allow people using their images, I don't think, and I don't want to get in trouble. -- Crimea/Garrett Personality While she was yet a girl in Minrathous, Aerys was carefree and happily oblivious to the horrible aspects of the world. As she grew into a young woman, Aerys better understood the harsh treatment of others within her very own household (slaves); her attitude towards them increased in its compassion. As she has traveled across Thedas, however, she no longer feels such deep, unmarred empathy for others; her hardened demeanor was as much shaped by the biting winds of Southern Thedas as it was by her cynicism of most people. It seems as though everywhere she looks, she sees only greed, pain, and injustice. She simply became insensitive to the surprise she felt, ultimately forgoing such surprise and instead expecting it with a disgusted look. Biography Aerys’ life in the Tevinter Imperium has been a rather easy one; her parents are both magisters, and she herself is a mage of notable capability. She’s grown up believing all of the Tevinter propaganda (concerning mages, qunari, slaves, etc.), though has begun to see the Tevinter hierarchy and society for what horrors is possesses. Her compassion for others has driven a wedge between herself and her family and friends, a schism that ultimately helped lead to Aerys escaping Tevinter altogether. Suitors came calling when Aerys hit marriageable age, though luckily for Aerys her parents felt no one was ever good enough for their remarkably talented daughter. She was hardly inclined towards the pretentious magisters anyway; her attraction found another subject, one whose very status in Tevinter meant they could never be. She knew this, accepted it, however unhappily. She nursed this unrequited love for years, the feelings finally culminating to a point Aerys could no longer ignore. She informed this elven slave of her feelings, however sheepish and foolish she felt at the time. She was careful to never act out of turn around her suspicious family, though it seems it made little difference in the end. Even after becoming a magister herself, Aerys could not escape her family's grasp. She had no qualms with performing blood rituals, assuming that she used her own blood to fuel them. After all, it was her choice, was it not? She had no mind for political play, did not care to learn, though was soon floundering within its depths all the same. Her parents had arranged for the same elven slave to be the sacrifice at this particular ritual, a fact Aerys discovered before the ritual took place. Horrified, Aerys then began planning her escape. Of course, she was not so foolish to think that should she flee the magisters (no longer her parents) would leave the poor slave alone. She stole what money she could from the family vault before approaching said slave and informing him of the goings-on. She pressed gold into his warm palm, a pleading look in her eyes as she begged him to flee now without her. They would be easier to track if they remained together, a notion Aerys wasn't even certain this now-former slave would want. He agreed to leave, hesitantly, but did so at Aerys' behest. She fled the following morning, in what she hoped was the opposite direction. She'd been younger then, more foolish and impulsive. She had fled when she was twenty; now she was twenty-seven, and she only wished to see him again: to make sure he was alive and no longer a slave. So, in lieu of that decision, she has been traversing the continent in an effort to find him; each lead seemed to end unraveled with no elf, however. She has grown irritable from her dealings with people during her search, though will not simply allow the quest to be forgotten. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Tevinters Category:Apostates